26 May 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-26 ; Comments *A complete recording of a two hour show is available on File 1. Selected mainly dance and international tracks also available on Files 2 to 5. Sessions *Solar Race #2, recorded 30 April 1996. The songs ‘One Day Out’, ‘Butterfly Kisses and ‘Sweet F.A.’ are available on the Silvertone CD – The Peel Sessions Bar 2 . *Dave Angel #1. No known commercial release. Tracklisting : (JP: ‘Here’s a band very much influenced by Brian Ferry.’) *Skimmer: ‘Bored Again (7 inch – All I Know Is Wrong )’ Crackle! Records *Spragga Benz: Mad House Tek Him (v/a 12" - In And Out / More Gyal / Mad House Tek Him) Greensleeves GRED 533 # $ : (JP: You’re listening to Kat’s Karavan with me John Peel, the thing in the attic.’) *Gorky’s Zygotic Mynci: Lucy’s Hamper (10 inch – Ambler Gambler EP )’ Ankst *Dave Angel: ‘Slave’ (Peel Session) # $ *Solar Race: ‘Peter’s Revenge’ (Peel Session) *Cibo Matto: 'Beef Jerky (LP - Viva! La Women )’ Warners Bros # $ *Fall: ‘Secession Man (LP – Light User Syndrome )’ Jet Records *Stock Hausen & Walkman: ‘Unlucky (CD – Organ Transplants Vol. 1 )’ Hot Air @ : (8:30 news) *Monkey Island: ‘Solid Gold Lies (7 inch )’ Thrill City *Dave Angel: ‘Fever’ (Peel Session) @ $/£ *Analogue: ‘As Seen From The Bottom Of The Colorado River (CD – AAD )’ Sonic Bubblegum £ *Solar Race: ‘Butterfly Kisses’ (Peel Session) *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: 'Wig Wam (LP - New Decade of Dub)' Ariwa @ £ *Melt Banana: ‘I Hate It (LP – Scratch or Stitch )’ Skin Graft Records £ *Source Direct: ‘Snake Style (12 inch )’ Source Direct Recordings @ £ *Crocodile God: ‘Wurlitzer (7 inch – Boss )’ Crackle! Records : (JP: That’s another one on Crackle! Records. I’m in their pocket listener.’) *Pure Morning: ‘Slow Ambulance (CD - Two Inch Helium Buddah )’ Radar Records *No Artist: 'Unknown '(LP – Drag Race Sound Effects Pomona California )' Audio Fidelity £ *Dave Angel: ‘Untitled’ (Peel Session) @ £ *Palace Music: ‘A Group Of Women (LP – Arise Therefore )’ Domino *Solar Race: ‘One Day Out’ (Peel Session) : ''(JP: ‘Solar Race in session. One of a handful of bands I’ve never slept with’) : (tape flip) *Wayne Rogers: 'January 1st (CD – All Good Works )' Twisted Village *Norman: ‘The Green Room (LP - Synewave New York Volume Two )' Kickin Records @ £ : (9:30 news) *Lightnin’ Slim: ‘Blues At Night (CD – Nothin' But The Devil )’ Ace Records *Solar Race: ‘Sweet F.A.’ (Peel Session) *Crome Cranks: ‘Lost Woman (7 inch – Split With Psyclone Rangers )’ World Domination Recordings *Yardbirds: ‘The Nazz Are Blue (LP – Roger The Engineer )’ EMI *Dave Angel: ‘A Slice Of Enforcement’ (Peel Session) @ £ *Fall: ‘DIY Meat (LP – Light User Syndrome )’ Jet Records *Tongoenda Sounds: 'Tscvenhando (7 inch (?))’ Zimbabwe Label @ : (JP: ‘I don’t know about you Andy but I’m gonna go and get myself some of this.’ ) *No Artist: ''Unknown '(LP – Drag Race Sound Effects Pomona California )' Audio Fidelity Tracks marked # available on '''File 2 and @ on File 3 and $ on File 4 and £ on File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-05-26 *2) dat_110.mp3 *3) dat_111.mp3 *4) 1996-05-xx Peel Show LE290 *5) 1996-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE291 ;Length *1) 02:01:21 *2) 04:05:14 (03:46:01 to 03:57:45) *3) 04:05:33 (to 42:37) *4) 1:33:11 (from 1:19:29) *5) 1:33:13 (to 39:33) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) 3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 110 Dat 111. *4) Created from LE290 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1996 Lee Tape 290 *5) Created from LE291 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1996 Lee Tape 291 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) 3) Mooo *4,5) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes